Among The Shinobi
by shadow-kitsune209
Summary: Because of the Naturals taking over, Shinobi have no more rights and are turned into slaves, doing someone else's dirty work they are no longer free. But when a certain blonde kid comes...
1. Prologue

Hello! Ah, my second fic...just to let you know this story just came out of my when I was thinking about a series by Margaret Haddix. The summary didn't really explain the whole thing, but this chap will probably explain more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shinobi are the only humans that could use chakra, with it they can overpower normal humans.

Naturals (1) are people who are born normal, they can't do things that shinobi could do.

Before they found out about each other, life was completely different than after they met.

Naturals fight each other for power and land, they had thought about themselves and never had second thoughts about anything. You could say that they're the selfish ones, but not all of them were bad…

Shinobi had trained, did missions, and were quite peaceful. They lived in villages that were hidden in places hard to find, unknown to naturals, but known by each other. There were those who leave the villages and then they were never to be seen again, sometimes they give out information to those who should never know anything that's none of their business…

When the leaders all over the world found out about shinobi, they started search for them with some help from the missing shinobi. Some were able to find the hidden villages, but the problem was how to take over them, shinobi didn't give up that easily. No matter how many times they attacked they always lost, it seemed like the only way to take over the villages was to attack from the inside or to blackmail them…

With some more help from the other shinobi, they were able to get inside without anyone noticing (unless you count those dead shinobi on the ground…), either the village was blackmailed (don't really know how they could do that, but it's most likely by taking away something that will help them survive or it's something else) or it was somehow ambushed.

Since then, shinobi started to work for the naturals for some unknown reason. Because of that, the naturals had more power (along with the shinobi that helped them) than the other shinobi

* * *

(Sigh…)I know that was kind of pathetic, but it's kind of hard to put all the details together… ( Please review…)

Notes:

(1)Sounds familiar? If you've watched Gundam Seed then you'll remember that that's what they called the normal people.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! I really don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy this chap!

* * *

"Is this really Konoha?" said a cloaked figure.

'**It's supposed to be… but it doesn't look like it.'** From the cliff, you could see a huge wire fence with uniformed people walking around it, behind it was another fence made out of wood.

"Ch. Doesn't look much, let's see if there's anything good in there." And with that, he took off, jumping into the forest below.

'**Might look different on the outside, but might be the same on the inside."**

'_I highly doubt that, naturals most likely made some changes to the place.'_ Within moments, he was in front of the gate. "Interesting…" immediately he was surrounded by people in uniforms, their guns all pointed at him.

"What is your business here?" asked a man that stepped in front of him.

"I'm a traveler that's passing by," he said with a small smirk.

"Well then why are you standing here?"

"It would be easier if I take a short cut through the village, right?" his smirk grew even wider as the man in front of him got even more irritated.

"A little kid like you should be home with your parents, so why don't you go home right now?" when he said that, the smirk on the boy's face disappeared and turned into an surprised look, soon it turned into a smile.

"Do I really look like a kid?" he said with a different voice, one that sounded like an adult's voice and was deeper than the child's voice before. The person that was talking to him was surprised at the sudden change of voices.

"What the-" before he could finish, the boy pulled off the cloak that he was wearing… only to find their general (1) standing in front of them.

"Ge-ge-general, sir!" all of them yelled "Sir!" and then saluted to him.

"General, wh-what brings you here?"

"Well, I was just testing a way to disguise ourselves… and by the looks of it things went quite successful!" and added a smile with it.

"D-demo, why would you want to test a way to disguise ourselves? We've got shinobi to do the spying for us."

"Yes, of course we do. But that's not what the disguises are for, they're for spying on the shinobi."

"But why would you want to spy on them?"

"Shinobi are… sneaky creatures, they could lie about anything," he explained, it looked like he was about to say more, but he didn't.

"So…you're planning to spy on them by blending in with them?" the soldier guessed.

"Close, but that wasn't what I'm planning to do. I'm planning to hire spies that aren't shinobi, so they could kidnap one of the family members from each family and replace them with themselves. So they would be able to find out what they really think about us and if they're planning to overthrow the government."

"Oh…That's brilliant sir! Who would have thought of that?" the soldier said as he gave the general an encouraging smile…well, he _tried_ to.

"Well, I better be on my way now, I've got some business in there," he nodded toward the gates and then started to go to the gates.

"I hope your business goes well, sir. Have a good day," the soldier called after the general.

* * *

After the general was in the village and away from the gates, he went into an alley and continued to walk. Once he was far from the main street, he made a hand sign and after the smoke cleared, it revealed the boy with the cloak from before.

"Shinobi are sneaky creatures," he muttered as he went back to the main street.

As he went through the street, people gave him odd looks and whispered about him behind his back.

'**Aren't you going to change into something else? People are staring at you like you're some alien or something.'**

'_When I find somewhere to stay I'll change into something else.'_

'**But why didn't you turn into something else back there?'**

'_I just want to see how the naturals will react, besides, I still have to let them know that I'm here, right?'_

'**Actually, I think that they already know that you're here,'** two naturals (2) stood in front of him as another one stood behind him, pointing a gun at his head.

"Who are you and why are you here?" said the person behind him.

"I'm just a traveler that's taking a short cut through this village. Any questions?"

"I'm the one asking questions here!" came the reply in an irritated voice.

"Well then, why aren't you asking questions?" because of that, the soldier got even more irritated.

"I'll ask the questions when we're at HQ!"

"And what if I refuse?"

"What?"

"Am I talking too fast for you? I-said-and-what-if-I-refuse?" as he was saying this he turned around to look at the soldier. The man grabbed the collar of his cloak.

"Nobody ever disobeys the military! You got tha-" the boy that was in front of him disappeared. Before he could find out where he went, he was on the ground spitting out blood and then was out cold.

"Who said that everyone had to obey orders from an idiot like you?" he was about to walk away when a bullet hit him in the shoulder. One of the other soldiers was pointing a gun at him.

"You're not going anywhere unless it's HQ…" but the soldier didn't really sound so sure about it.

'_Most likely an amateur,'_ he guessed and started to walk towards the remaining soldiers. They started to step back as he approached them, before they could take another step, he was already in front of them, grabbing the gun out of the person's hand as both of them fell. He started to examine the gun, turning it in his hand as he muttered something that sounded like "…pathetic weapon" or something else that they couldn't understand. Soon he crushed the gun in his hand, surprising the two that were in front of him.

"You naturals are pathetic," was all he had to say, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned around and waited. Both of the soldiers were surprised that he listened after saying that he didn't listen to them. "Well? I'm waiting…"

"W-what's your name?" the question barely came out as an whisper, but the kid some how heard it.

"Just call me Shadow." And he disappeared in a black swirl of mist.

* * *

Well, that wasn't bad, right? Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll review because it was really hard to put all the ideas that were in my head into words.

Notes:

1.In case you're wondering how the 'general' looks like… well, I'll try to describe him the best I can. He has a beard, has sand coloured spiky hair (same colour as his beard), brown eyes, tanned skin, and if necessary, a big smile that reveals white shining teeth that could blind someone. Lol, but he didn't do that to the soldiers that were there. Just to let you know, the uniforms that the soldiers and generals are wearing are green military uniforms.

2.Just to let you know, the people that are shinobi and the people who are naturals wear different clothes (kind of obvious), but there's a possibility that a shinobi/natural would wear clothes from the other…culture (or whatever you consider it), but it's rare that someone would do that. Besides, all of the people that are in the military that are naturals wear the military uniforms, while the shinobi who are in the military wear what shinobi wear.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! Well, I really don't have much to say but thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Well that was easy,'_ Shadow said as he appeared in an alley that was far from where the soldiers were.

'**How about you change into a different appearance now?'**

'_Fine,'_ he formed a hand seal and then turned into a blonde that was wearing a grey t-shirt under a black hooded vest and loose black pants, the type of clothes that naturals wear.

"Now to find a place to stay…" he walked down the alley towards the street. There were shops on each side of the street, shinobi and naturals blended in the crowded street.

'_Know any good places?'_ Shadow started to walk down the street, looking to one side of the street to the other.

'**There's a nice forest that you could stay in for free, but it might be training grounds for genin or something.'**

'_Know where it is?'_

'**Somewhere near a bridge I think,'**

"A bridge, eh…" he muttered under his breath as he came to a intersection, one way headed to a huge building, the other one led to a mountain side that had four faces carved into it.

'**That's the Hokage Tower on your right and on your left are the faces of the first, second, third, and fourth Hokage.'** Kyuubi explained lazily.

'_Hmm,'_ Shadow stared at the faces of the Hokages, _'That reminds me, I still have to visit someone…'_ he turned around and headed back to the shops.

'**Let me guess, you're going to visit Yondaime?'**

'_After I pick up something,'_ he looked around until he found the flower shop that he past by earlier and went in. A bell rung as he opened the door, there were flowers of all kinds in the shop, but there weren't a lot of customers there.

"Hi! Can I help you?" asked a friendly voice, a female wearing a dress under an apron came out from behind a bunch of flowers.

"Ano, well…I'm not really looking for anything. Any kind of flower should do," he said with a small smile. The person in front of him looked at him.

"Are you going to a funeral? Usually people like you wouldn't wear dark coloured clothing in this weather, unless they're going to a funeral," she stated. Shadow hesitated for a second to think up an excuse.

"Well…I'm kind of used to wearing black, but let's just say that I'm visiting someone that's not here right now…"

"Oh…... so what kind of flowers do you want?" she immediately changed the subject.

"Well…" he cocked his head to one side, "Any kind of flower should do I guess, know any good flowers?"

"Of course I do! There are roses, wild flowers…" the list continued as she went around picking up a few flowers that were here and there. When she was finally finished with the list of flowers, she was holding a whole bunch of flowers.

"Well, that should be about it!" she gave Shadow a huge smile that made him nervous.

'**Think you have enough money to buy all that?'** Kyuubi asked, **'No wonder why she was so cheerful when you asked about what kind of flowers were good…'**

"That'll be…one hundred, twenty-five dollars and fifty cents!" she said cheerfully as she continued to give Shadow the same smile. Shadow started to sweat a lot, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Ano…c-can I get just one of each?" the smile on the cashiers face turned into a disappointed frown. 'Demo that makes it less expensive!' she thought as she putted back half of the pile of flowers.

"Well, that'll be fifty-five dollars and thirty cents…" she sighed as she found out how much he had to pay. _'Still too much...'_ he thought and sighed.

"Ano…how much will it be if I buy half of it, I really don't want to carry a lot of flower with me…" he started to laugh a little nervously. The cashier looked even more disappointed, but still putted back the half of the flowers and checked to see how much he had to pay.

"Twenty-five dollars and seventy cents…" she said, looking even more disappointed.

'Why does he have to cut it down by that much?' she thought as he paid and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, better get going…" Shadow left the flowers in front of the Yondaime's grave after saying a few words.

'_Now…about this nice place I could stay in?'_

'**It's near a bridge or something,'** grumbled Kyuubi. He crouched down a little and shot into a tree and started jumping through the trees in search for the place Kyuubi mentioned.

'_You said by a bridge right?'_ he came out of the canopy of trees and started to move faster as he leaped from roof to roof so he wouldn't be seen.

'**For the third time, it's near a bridge.'**

'_Hm, I guess it is a training ground. Three genins, and a jounin…or something close to that,'_ he stopped when he leaped onto the railing of the bridge.

'_Hm, seems like they're doing a test or something…let's check it out,'_ he got off the railing and walked towards where he sensed the four chakras.

'**Like I have a choice…'** growled Kyuubi. When Shadow arrived near a clearing, there was a man with grey hair, a mask, and a leaf hitai over his right eye standing with a book in his hands. He immediately shot behind the tree that was beside him.

'_Did he see me?'_ he didn't intend to be spotted yet, he wanted to watch them from a distance to see if they'd pass or not.

'**I doubt that he spotted you, there are other people here, probably thinks that you're-'**

"Now who do we have here?" a voice in front of him asked, Shadow whipped his head around and faced the man that was in the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a questioned look.

'_Crap, caught…'_

'**You okay, gaki? Usually you wouldn't be caught that easily…'**

'_Have to act like a natural if I look like one.'_

"Ano…are you okay?" asked the guy in front of him. Shadows eyes widened.

"You're Kakashi! The copy nin right?" he spat out by accident, Kakashi blinked at him.

"How did you know?"

"An-ano I-I-I d-d-" he stuttered and without thinking, he ran without knowing were he was going. When he couldn't sense Kakashi's chakra signature that close to him he stopped, the whole time he was running, Kyuubi was laughing at him.

'_What's so funny, baka kitsune?'_

'**The all famous Shadow runs away from a jounin. You've go to be kidding, anybody would never believe that you're really the Shadow. Ch.'**

'_Had to act like a natural, if I didn't act like one, they'd know that I'm a shinobi. Besides, I'm already on the wanted list for the naturals,'_ he looked around at his surroundings.

Trees, trees, trees, stone- wait a minute, a stone? He headed towards the stone that was in a small clearing.

'**Hm, this wasn't here before, that is when I was here last time…'** there were words on it, to be in fact, there were names.

'_They're all dead…probably a marker to show that they died while they were on duty…'_ he started to read all the names on the stone.

"Who are you?" asked someone behind him. _'Genin…'_ thought Shadow and turned around to face a genin (1). He had brown spiky hair with a braided pony tail in the back and two long pieces of hair flopping down over his hitai (2) with grey eyes under it.

"Now what do we have here," came the familiar voice of Kakashi.

'_Not again…'_ Shadow mentally groaned as he turned and looked up at the masked man, the genin behind him stiffened behind him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" he stuttered, Kakashi looked at him then looked at Shadow.

'What's he doing here?' he thought as he continued to stare at both of the boys.

"Well, better get out of here now before anyone finds me here…" said the blonde and walked out of the clearing, both shinobi watched him leave.

"Now, what to do about you…" Kakashi said at he stared at the genin, the genin looked around nervously and gulped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Shadow had walked far enough, he turned and headed back towards the clearing, but this time he hid in a tree. There were two more genins with them now, one with pink hair and the other had raven black hair. The genin from before was tied to a wooden pole, as for Kakashi, he was saying something about the names that were on the stone. Soon he said something about not feeding the genin that was tied up to the pole and then left.

'_Probably giving them another chance…they'd better find out the whole meaning of this exercise or they'll all fail,'_ he was willing to help them but that would be considered as cheating. After a while the genin with the black hair held out his bento box, said something and then the pink haired girl did the same.

'_Well, this is interesting. They'll most likely pass so better leave…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I guess that that's the end of this chapter and sorry for the long wait… please review…

Notes:

(1)In case you're wondering how Shadow knows that there was a genin behind him, it's because he did some really intense training. Besides, he could tell if a person is a genin, chuunin, or jounin by their chakra signature.

(2)I'm really not sure if that's how you spell forehead protector but it said in Naruto-kun that that's how it's supposed to be spelt…

(3)The guy with brown hair is a OC...In case you're wondering what's he wearing, he wears a black T-shirt with white shorts that has a black lining, he also has a chain coming from a pocket to his kunai pouch and another one going to his shuriken holster (there's a reason for that but I'm not telling). He's going to replace Naruto's spot temporally, but I might keep him in Team seven for the rest of the story...


	4. Get out of the way!

…Gomenasai for taking so long to update, I don't own Naruto and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll have beef flavoured ramen," ordered Shadow when he entered a ramen shop (not sure about the name). He took a seat and took out the money he earned, _'I wonder if people will pay me more if I did something better that. Maybe I should use…nah, too risky, well, at least I've got good reasons…'_ he continued to think about how he'll get more money the next time he puts on a show.

"Here's your order," a bowl of ramen was put in front of him, "That'll be five dollars and fifty cents!"

'_Five dollars left…how am I gonna survive on that?'_ he thought as he ate his ramen. _'Hm, this stuff's actually pretty good…'_

'**Really? There are lots of other things that you haven't tried…And there's that annoying general again,'** Kyuubi growled.

'_Is it me or is he following us?' Slurp._

'**Probably because of you, why don't we kill him on the spot? It'll easier for us to go around here and there without being discovered by that idiot.'**

'_(Slurp) If I kill him now, the whole military will be here. Probably gonna destroy everything here or something… (Slurp)'_ he finished off the rest of the ramen and stood up.

'_But I guess I could show him that he isn't feared by everyone…'_ he left the ramen shop and out into the crowd that was in front of the shops, making a path for a man on a horse, the general (1). There were some soldiers by him and three shinobi were there as well, all three of them looked like they'd rather be somewhere else.

'_Hm, how am I gonna do this…?'_ he stepped out of the crowd and stood in the middle of the path with his hands in his pockets, staring at the general.

"…" the general stopped in front of him along with everyone else that was following him.

"Would you so kindly get out of the way? I'm kind of in a rush right now," said the general with a smile, but from the tone of his voice, it's clear that he's annoyed and getting impatient.

"…" Shadow continued to glare at him; making the general more agitated each second.

"Hey gaki, when the general tells you to do something, you do what he says," said one of the shinobi which Shadow identified as Anko. _'…what to say…'_

"…make me…" he growled (well…he didn't really growl) under his breath, making some of the soldiers tense up.

"Get out of the way kid or else…" veins were popping at the back of the general's head; one of the three shinobi (which are Anko, Ibiki, and Hayate) would have shoved the kid out of the way, but this'll be interesting…

"Make me, idiot," there were a few gasps from the crowd; nobody ever talked back to a general. 'Man this isn't good…' was what some of the people thought, a few of the soldiers thought that too, when the generals are angry, it could be very dangerous and scary.

"What did you say?" by the looks of it, the general was trying to stay calm, even though millions of veins were popping on the back of his head.

"Don't tell me that you're death as well…" he sighed, "A complete idiot that can't hear, I surprised that you're even a general. Why don't you go back to your nice, warm home, well, actually why don't you go to a retirement home? An old man like you should be retiring right about now-"

"Kid, I'm not in a good mood right now, if you shut up, and get out of my way now, you won't be living in jail for the rest of your little life," his eyebrow was twitching at the insults that the kid through at him.

"I'm doing you a favour, retire now and you won't have to deal with people like me. And you wouldn't have to look for Shadow anymore; by the way, you're just wasting your life by running after him. You'll probably catch him when you're a hundred years old or something," he paused for a moment to think up more insults and to enjoy the look on the general's face.

'_You know, this kind of stuff I could get used to. I wonder how the others will react…'_ he stood there as the general stood there with his face red with anger.

"This is your last time I'll tell you, boy, if you don't get out of my way now I'll-"

"You'll what? Spank me? Or are you gonna tell my parents what a bad little boy I've been? Or are you gonna whack me with that cane you use when nobody's looking? What could an old man like you do to me?" that did it.

"That's it!" he jumped off his horse, "Get out off my way!" he told the soldiers that were around him and stood in front of Shadow and moved his face close to his.

"If you don't move right now, I'll get you out of the way myself, and it's going to be painful," he threatened him.

"You know what? I don't think that you ever hurt a fly before," he calmly told him, which made him even angrier.

"Why you little…" he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shadow's head. "Apologize, get out of my way and you won't die." Shadow stared at the gun.

"You know that this'll affect your records right? Kill me and you'll get something bad on your record."

"Nobody has to tell anyone that I killed you," his finger started to pull the trigger.

"I doubt that you've ever killed anyone before in your life." (General falls anime style)

"Of course I've killed before!"

"Oh, really? Then why's your hand shaking?" the general growled.

"Shut up!" he said even though his hand was shaking.

"If your hand keeps shaking like that, you'll miss me."

"So what? I don't care…"

"You should care, know why? There's this guy who was somewhere on the other side of the world, he intended to kill someone, but he missed the person and killed someone else…"

"So? What does he have to do with this?"

"The person he killed by accident was a boy," he continued, "Later on, he found out that the boy he killed was the president's son, and do you know what happened to him?"

The general grinded his teeth, 'What's this kid getting at?'

"He lost his position as a soldier, brought shame to his family, tortured and then got his head chopped off. If you try to shoot me now with your hand shaking that much, you'll eventually miss and probably hit some big shot's kid or something. Then you'll end up like that unlucky soldier," the general stood there, his hand shaking, his face had lost colour and he looked like someone who saw a ghost.

'_Wow, I never thought that I'll scare that much…he really is an idiot,'_ he thought.

The general dropped the gun and slide onto the ground, "Shut up…just shut up…" he muttered, Shadow sneered.

"I'd like see you make me, you can't make me do everything you say, you know that? People do what you tell them to do just because they're scared of you, being a general doesn't mean that you get to control everyone." That did it; the general got up and started running away like a little kid.

"W-wait for us!" the soldiers that were there started running after him, the three shinobi stood where they were.

'That kid's got to be the first one to go against a natural; even I wouldn't have done that…' thought Anko, but she was glad that he went against the general; he wouldn't be ordering anyone around in a while. Anko started to walk over towards Shadow.

"Hey, kid! You've got some guts to go against that guy, do you know who he is even?" she said to him once she was standing in front of him.

"Nope, all I know is that he's a total idiot who doesn't keep track of what's going around him," he replied with his hands behind his head. 'I agree, he is an idiot,' Anko thought.

"What do you mean by 'doesn't keep track of what's going around him'?"

"I mean that the whole things a lie. I thought that he'd be able to figure it out, demo he's more of an idiot than I thought…"

"Keep that up. You might scare the naturals out of here," Ibiki came up behind Anko with Hayate beside him. Shadow stared at them.

"Aren't you guys on the naturals side or something? I thought that I was the only one who wasn't on their side…"

"(Cough) Well, we're not exactly on their side. We're doing this by force (cough); we don't want to help them, demo we have to… (Cough)" Hayate spoke up.

"We better get going…one more thing, be careful kid. Because of what you did right now, the military might put you on the wanted list," said Anko, all three of them started to leap on the rooftops after the idiotic general and soldiers.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Sigh) hopefully this chapter was better than the other one. I'll be updating at least once a month or two because of school…Well, please update…

(1)Just to let you know, the general has blonde, spiky hair (probably the reason why he's so dumb) with a moustache. That's all you have to know about him…


	5. Chapter 5

Arigoto Cyber-Porygon! Thanks to you, I'm deciding not to delete Among the Shinobi after all! I'm just going to change a few things about that idea and add something to it, hope you don't mind if I do that…well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you or anything.

* * *

'_Wow, twentieth person down and a thousand more people to go…'_ thought Shadow as he watched another general run away. For the past few weeks, he kept himself busy by scaring to crap out of generals when they tried to "discipline" him (just imagine something that could scare the crap out of a general because I'm terrible at describing stuff). Kyuubi was rolling on the ground of his cage laughing his head off.

'**Nice one gaki! Who knew that a general could be that scared of a kid?'** Shadow ignored all of the stares he was getting from witnesses.

'_Maybe because everyone's too scared to go against a military person…'_

'**I'm surprised that your fellow shinobi are scared of those weaklings. They could have beaten the crap out of them in five seconds.'**

'_That's true…well; at least they leave me to take care of them. I kinda feel sorry for the generals though,'_

'**You shouldn't be, they should already know that you're here scaring the crap out of every military general.'** Shadow turned a corner into an empty street. The only thing that was there were some sparrows pecking at something and a cat resting on a window sill.

"What do you think you're doing here? This place is a restricted area-" Shadow turned to see a female soldier, she tensed up immediately, "I-I mean you c-can stay here just s-stay out of here when n-night falls, okay? Have a nice day!" she turned on her heel and ran away. Shadow stared at her and sweat dropped.

'_What was that about-'_ a huge shadow appeared behind him, grabbed the hood on his vest and lifted him off his feet.

"Weren't you listening? This is a restricted area, so get ya little hide outta here gaki before I decide to beat you to pulp," bloodshot eyes were piercing through Shadow's skull. The smell of rotten food went up Shadow's nose and the face of the person talking to him was inches away from his.

'_Wow, a poor, idiotic, ugly hobo, congrats on actually learning how to talk…'_ he thought as he stared blankly at the "hobo".

"How am I supposed to get outta here if my feet aren't even on the ground?"

"Well, you'll just have to find a way to get your little ass outta this mess yourself. It's your fault that you came here in the first place,"sneered the man in front of him.

"…If that's what you want me to do, fine. Demo, don't complain to me if you're in pain,"said Shadow.

The outlaw (just calling this nameless dude random names) just gave him a clueless look.

"Nani-GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Moments later)

The hobo was on the ground, curled up in pain and twitching. Shadow stared at him, "What an idiot…" he turned his back towards the hobo and started to walk away. _'Sometimes I wonder why shinobi don't stand up for themselves. If naturals are this weak, they should be able to kill a whole army of them.'_

'**When I attacked this place, it seemed like they were more scared of me than naturals. I think that they even disobeyed their orders just to save their lives or to save the village,'** said Kyuubi, deep in thought. **'One more thing, can you let me out? I wanna walk around and get some fresh air,'** he whined, a vein popped at the back of Shadow's head.

'_I'll let you out if you stop whining…I thought I told you I hate whining,'_ he checked to make sure nobody was around them did a hand seal, nearby smoke appeared and there appeared a small, adorable, chibi-like fox (just imagine Kyuubi as a cute fox because I'm terrible at describing things).

Kyuubi looked at himself then glared daggers at Shadow, **'Next time make me bigger and don't make me cute because I don't want to be surrounded by people who think that I'm adorable,'** Shadow ignored him and continued walking down the empty street.

'…' while he walked, he looked for signs that there were people living here. _'Hey kitsune, is it me or does this place look…odd somehow?'_

'**The fact that this place is like a ghost town, yeah, but other than that, it seems pretty normal…for now,'** Kyuubi walked over to something that looked like an abandoned, ripped doll and poked at it.

"…Hm," Shadow went up to a building and pulled the door open, only to be greeted with a rotten corpse (too lazy to describe what it looks like) sitting upright across from the door. Kyuubi peeked out from behind his leg and then walked in; he walked right up to the corps and stared at it.

'**Poor guy, nobody bothers to-'** his feet went off the ground and everything turned upside-down, a face with flesh ripped off here and there stared right at him.

"_Mmm…what a tasty looking fox…"_ its blank eyes moved to Shadow, a sneer spread across his face. _"Now who do we have here? Would you like to have some…dinner?"_

"I'd stick around a little longer, demo I have to be somewhere else other than here right now," he turned but the corpse blocked his way.

"_Why don't you stay here for a little while…? We'd enjoy your company…"_

"Nani-" all around him, decayed bodies started to come out of the ground. _'Wow, they're having a family reunion. And I'm guessing that we're supposed to be the main course for dinner,'_ he looked around. **'Damn it! This is the reason why I hate being small-don't just stand there! Get me outta here!'** Kyuubi struggled to get out of the corpse's grasp.

* * *

(Whacks head on a metal pole) I'm SO sorry for taking so long! I almost forgot about updating this fic! (Continues to whack head on metal pole) I'm very sorry if you're disappointed about this chapter, earlier I thought about making this chapter longer, but I got a writers block and couldn't think of anything. I'm a very busy person apparently because of all the homework I'm getting from teachers (I've got a three page book report to do, about sixty or more math questions to do, a few science questions, and a few other things that I obviously forgot). 


	6. Christmas Special

Just to let you know this chapter is going to be kind of short because I just started this Christmas special on Saturday and I didn't even start on Clan of Demon's Christmas special yet. So I have to quickly do this special and then do Clan of Demons (I know that I make the lamest excuses, but I can't help it!), this would have been longer if only I hadn't thought of this last minute. Well anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

'_Hm…Where should I set it up?'_ Shadow walked around a dark forest, looking for a good spot to set up a miniature Christmas tree. **'There's a clearing up a head,'** pointed Kyuubi, jumping off his shoulder and ran ahead.

The light from the moon shone down at the clearing,"I guess this is better than nothing." He looked around for a branch; he picked up a small, stubby little branch that had very view leaves on it. He stuck the stem in the ground, made a few hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

The small branch started to grow into a miniature pine tree, pine cones of ever size and shape appeared on the tree. Fireflies appeared out of nowhere and settled on the branches, plinking on and off.

Shadow sat down in front of the tree, Kyuubi scurried over and sat be side him. He pulled out a small, wrapped up box and placed it in front of Shadow.

'**Merry Christmas!'** Shadow pulled out a wrapped up box almost identical to Kyuubi's gift. "Merry Christmas!" he replied back.

They both looked at their gifts suspiciously, **'Why don't you open your present first?'** said Kyuubi with a wide smile.

"Why don't _your_ open yours first?" Shadow had an even wider smile than Kyuubi's. **'No, you can go first,'** Kyuubi's smile was so wide now it looked like his face was ripping.

"How about we both open it at the same time?" Kyuubi agreed to that idea. While they were opening their presents, they watched each other open their present.

'**I'd love to see him go flying through the air! Nya ha ha ha!'** thought Kyuubi as he hid his sneer. _'I'd love to see him be a shooting star…'_

They both ripped open the present at the same time; Kyuubi flew through the air as Shadow sat in his spot, watching him.

Both of the presents had the same thing in it, a boxing glove with a spring attached to it. When Kyuubi opened his, he was too busy watching Shadow open his present and was sent flying through the air thanks to his present. While Shadow was watching him he dodged the punch and wasn't sent flying through the air (end of explanation).

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Kyuubi trudged back to the clearing, his face still stinging from the punch and his fur all dirty from falling through trees and landing in a puddle of mud.

"What took you so long?" asked Shadow once Kyuubi appeared in the clearing. He was eating cake, cookies, candy, and a cup of ramen.

'**Where did you get all that!'** Kyuubi ran over to him, his eyes were flames and he was growling at him.

"While you were gone, I went shopping. You can have some food if you want," Shadow continued to eat while Kyuubi drooled at the food.

'**YAHOO!!'** he jumped at the food and started stuffing his face.

* * *

(Sighs) I'm sorry if this chapter was disappointing. By the way, are there Christmas trees in Japan? I'm not an expert on Japan stuff, so I'm not sure about anything that's Japanese, so if there's something that's inaccurate just tell me. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 


	7. Help from a child

I'm _very_ sorry for not updating fast enough…anyway, just to let you all know, I'm going to put this story on hold for a while along with Clan of Demons. I'm trying my best to finish World of Forgotten Shinobi so that I could put up this other story. I'll try to update this story at least twice this year…

* * *

(Just to refresh your memories)What happened last time…

"_Why don't you stay here for a little while…? We'll enjoy your company…"_

"Nani-" all around him, decayed bodies started to come out of the ground. _'Wow, they're having a family reunion. And I'm guessing that we're supposed to be the main course for dinner,'_ he looked around. **'Damn it! This is the reason why I hate being small-don't just stand there! Get me outta here!'** Kyuubi struggled to get out of the corpse's grasp.

* * *

(Five hours later)

"God-damn-you-(kicks someone's head off)-stupid-" **"ROAR!"** Kyuubi ripped another (…er…) zombie-thingy and amputated another head from its owner. As they continued to slash through the zombie-like-things, the numbers would increase from one to four to eight and so and so on.

"These guys don't give up do they?"

'**Can you use _it_ now? I'm getting really tired.'**

'_I would demo-"_

"Over here!" both Kyuubi and Shadow looked towards the door way. There stood a little boy about eight or nine years old (1), he was halfway through a gap in the wall. He was gesturing for both of them to come over; Shadow grabbed Kyuubi (he's back in his smaller form) and then ran over to the gap.

"This way," the boy grabbed his hand and started dragging him behind him. He would have just grabbed the boy and leaped out of that place but by the looks of it he knew where he was going. They went down an alleyway, through a fence, and soon they were back in the main road. The kid let go of his hand, snapped around and glared at him.

"So…what were you doing there?" he looked at him suspiciously, he started to walk around him, as if he was looking for something. "Nobody is supposed to be in that place."

Shadow sighed, still holding the struggling kitsune, he started to walk away. "Thanks for your help," he yelled over his shoulder and tried his best to get away as fast as possible without running.

'**The gaki's (2) still following us…'** Kyuubi reported as he looked over Shadow's shoulder. _'I know that…'_

"Hey! Wait a min-GAH!" Shadow snapped around just in time to see the kid fall on the ground, clutching his head and screaming. Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched helplessly, a soldier stood beside him and watched with a sneer.

"_That's what you get for bothering a natural,"_ by the sounds of it, he wanted only the kid to hear it and nobody else, but Shadow heard it. The soldier look up, he walked over the child and headed towards Shadow.

"How long was he bugging you?" he asked when he reached him.

"…" all Shadow did was stare at the boy behind him. "How long are you going to leave him like that?" The soldier turned and watched the boy.

"Depends on how long he was bothering you."

"You could let him go now…" _'So quit torturing him…'_ he added mentally. A frown spread across the soldiers face.

"Are you sure?" disappointment spread all over his face again as Shadow nodded. Soon the child stopped screaming and was breathing heavily. The soldier muttered something and walked away; when he was out of sight, Shadow walked over to the boy.

"You ok?"

* * *

…This is probably the shortest chapter I've done this year so far, and I'm really disappointed with it. I was planning to put this story on hold, but I'll put in a long chapter _then_ put this on hold.

(1)I'm too lazy to make an OC, so I'm going to make this kid…Konohamaru!


	8. AN

AN: I apologise if you were hoping for this story to continue, but I'm temporally stopping it for now. I would have deleted this, but my former editor told me not to (just in case someone wants to read this).

My brain is half dead, and I'm already out of ideas for this story. I probably sound whinny about this but it's kind of true…I don't even know what to write for the future chapters. And I don't know the endings to both Among the Shinobi and Clan of Demons yet (even though I was supposed to find the ending to the story as I write the story).

I apologise for the inconvenience; if you want to continue this story _your_ way just PM me.


End file.
